


Warming Presence

by Svirdilu



Category: Radiant Historia
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svirdilu/pseuds/Svirdilu
Summary: Background sources, because I'm not that good and I was just going for a visual-novel-y effect:ErucaandRaynie!I tried to nudge it a little into one of your story prompts as well as your art prompts; I hope it satisfies!  :>(Press f to pay your respects to me failing to think of a good work title for ten minutes, how does one title fanart)





	Warming Presence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anweyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anweyr/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Background sources, because I'm not that good and I was just going for a visual-novel-y effect: [Eruca](https://www.pexels.com/photo/nature-photography-of-river-near-trees-1559117/) and [Raynie](https://taylorcathrynphotography.blogspot.com/2013/01/beautiful-winter-wallpapers-beauty-of.html)!
> 
> I tried to nudge it a little into one of your story prompts as well as your art prompts; I hope it satisfies! :>
> 
> (Press f to pay your respects to me failing to think of a good work title for ten minutes, how does one title fanart)


End file.
